Painfully Obvious (OPXBB)
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Optimus feels weird and it has something to do with Bumblebee. BB loves his leader, but said leader decided to ignore him (for BB's well being of course), hurting the scout, who runs away. Megatron, who's been fairly interested in BB, discovers him and convinces him to come with him to his base. He wants to keep BB for himself. Meanwhile, somebody else has his optics on BB too...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to 'Painfully obvious' a Bumblebee X Optimus Prime story~**

**It's actually movie-verse but it has some Prime-verse things mixed up in them, like ground bridges, because yeah, they can come in handy :3**

**Summary: Optimus feels weird and it has something to do with Bumblebee. Bumblebee loves his leader, but said leader decided to ignore him (for BB's well being of course), hurting the young scout, who runs away. Megatron, who's been fairly interested in BB discovers him and convinces him to come with him to his base. He wants to keep BB for himself. Will Optimus found out what that strange feeling is and will he be in time to get his scout out of Megatron claws? Meanwhile, somebody else has his optics on the yellow scout too..**

**Rated: T(+)**

**Not much to say about it, can get a bit nasty, but I'm not sure. Not really :/**

**Pairing: Bumblebee X Optimus**

**Characters: Optimus, Bumblebee, Megatron, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Starscream, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, Barricade, eventual more.**

**Warning: This is yaoi/slash, don't forget and simply don't read if you don't want to.**

**Also, English is not my mother languages so I apologize for weird sentences and grammar in advance.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Make sure to notify me if you have questions or things you want to say, or leave a review.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, so are follows and favorites.**

**Off ya go~**

Optimus Prime was rarely confused. Right this moment he was. It was the third time already. A different kind of feeling was the reason of his confusion. The more he thought about this 'feeling', the more he felt confused. _Maybe I should see Ratchet, _he thought, _it could be a bug..or a virus. _He rose from his chair behind the desk, leaving his office. The walk to the medbay was fairly short. Optimus' office was close by, in that way he could arrive fast when problems arose. "Ratchet," he said, as he entered the medbay," I think I have a bug or something.." He looked at his servos," Could you take a look, old friend?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ratchet said, waving his servo at the Prime," Sit down over there. I'll have a look once I'm finished." Optimus looked up to see which way Ratchet was pointing. His spark skipped a pulse as his optics fell on a yellow and black bot. Bumblebee was sitting on the medical berth, twiddling his thumbs as Ratchet checked on his legs.

Pang.

There was the strange 'feeling' again. Optimus suddenly found himself very worried about this scout and fought the urge to go to Bee and hug him close.

He swallowed," everything okay, Bumblebee?" Why did his voice sound way higher than before? Bumblebee looked up at his leader, a smile forming on his faceplates.

Pang.

The 'feeling' got worse. As did his confusion. "He's fine," Ratchet's gruff voice sounded," Just a little rust in the knee joint." He patted Bee's leg and said:"I'll be right back, gonna get ya some oil." Bee nodded and smiled. Optimus walked to Bumblebee's side as Ratchet left the room. He sat down in the chair besides the medical berth. "How are you feeling?" Optimus asked. "I'm fine," Bumblebee muttered. Optimus grew more worried. "You're sure?" he asked, putting his servo on Bumblebee's arm.

"Bee!" he exclaimed," Your plating is burning." He stared in shock at Bee's now blushing faceplates. "You're not fine," Optimus sighed," I'm gonna get Ratchet." He stood up from the chair, but Bumblebee stopped him from going on by grabbing Optimus' wrist. "Please don't tell Ratchet!" Optimus stared at Bee's servo on his wrist. His servo was touching his wrist. It felt warm and rather nice.

"..Optimus?" Bumblebee asked. He was confused at why Optimus stopped moving. Optimus slowly looked up at Bumblebee's faceplates. His cute, adorable and beautiful faceplates. He felt himself getting drawn to these wide, clear blue optics. "…Optimus?" Bee asked again, noticing Optimus getting closer. He really didn't like the weird look in  
>Optimus' optics, he drew his servo back. Optimus was rather scary like this.<p>

The Prime got even closer to him. Bee hopped off the berth and slowly backed away. He tried to pull Optimus out of his trance by saying his name. It didn't work as Optimus got closer. He didn't notice the worry and fear in Bumblebee's optics. Suddenly, and rather abrupt, his trance was broken by the voice from the old medic.

"What in Primus' name are you doing?"

Optimus turned his head around as if he just arrived there. He then noticed Bumblebee, pressed against the wall, looking scared at him. "Bumblebee..?" he asked softly. Bee just kept staring at him. "Prime," Ratchet said," On the berth. Now." Optimus hesitated, looking worriedly at Bumblebee. Ratchet dragged him towards the medical berth and sat to work. "But Bumblebee, I-," he tried to say something. Explain himself. He wanted to apologize to his scout. But he couldn't.

"No, buts," Ratchet pushed him down," I'm scanning you now." Bumblebee finally got out of his slightly-traumatized state as Ironhide opened the door. He quickly made his way out of the medbay. "Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted, but the sedate Ratchet gave him was beginning to take effect. The last thing he saw was his scout running scared through the door. Scared of him. His vision turned black. " What's his problem?" Ironhide asked as Bee nearly ran into him. He turned around as Prime shouted. Ratchet shrugged.

"What's his problem?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make sure:**

**Servo= hand**

**Digit= finger**

**Optics= eyes**

**Helm=head**

**Processor= mind(/inside of head)**

**Faceplates= face**

**[insert word here]plates= [insert word here]**

He was staying away from Bumblebee. That's for sure. He didn't want to scare his scout again. He was a good leader. But his spark felt heavy when he thought about staying away from his scout. His cute scout. It had been three days since the incident in the medbay. He still felt bad. What had happened to him? Before he could go down the road his thoughts went, there was a knock on his office-door. "Come in," Optimus said, straightening up. The door opened to reveal the yellow scout. A not so happy looking scout.

Optimus' feeling told him to stand up, walk up to him, hug him, apologize…kiss him. Optimus gulped and hold himself in place. Getting his 'stern leader' façade up. "Bumblebee," he greeted. His answer was silence. "Sit down," he said, coughing awkwardly. Bumblebee stomped to the chair at the opposite side of the desk. He sat none to gently down. "What's your problem?" Optimus asked.

"You."

Bumblebee crossed his arms. "Uh, okay," Optimus said confused," What's…uh..bothering you?" "You," Bumblebee said coldly. Optimus sighed," Could you be more specific?" "You," Bumblebee said again," you, you, you."

Optimus got really annoyed by his scout. "Bumblebee," he said sternly," Stop behaving like a sparkling and just tell me what's bothering you." He pinched the part between his optics, which he closed, to restrain him from getting mad at the scout.

They stared at each other in silence. Suddenly Bumblebee slammed his servos on the desk. He sprang up from his seat. "You know what, Optimus?" he spat," maybe you should stop acting like a sparkling. Why don't you tell me what is bothering you. And why don't you tell me why you are avoiding me?"

Bee panted lightly, his faceplates in an angry scowl. "What are you talking about?" Optimus rose from his seat. "You can't deny it," Bumblebee said, less hard," you're avoiding me. I haven't heard any apology for scaring the crap out of me in the med bay. What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so fragging strange, for Primus sake?!"

"Bee!" Optimus shouted," don't be ridiculous! I'm not acting much more strange than you do. And I'm sorry for not apologizing.. I didn't know how.." He sighed. "what about: 'Hey Bee, sorry for scaring the shit out of you by acting like I was possessed. Oh, and sorry for making you worry about me, sorry for making you scared and making you think I was losing it, so you were afraid to lose me.'?"

Bumblebee's voice died down. Optimus stared at him," You were worried about me?" "Of course!" Bee shouted," I went to Ratchet to ask if you where okay. He told me that he couldn't find anything strange. But then you started to avoid me and I went back to Ratchet. I asked if he was positively sure and if he didn't want to scan you again. I told him I was scared that the war finally got to you."

He went silent. Optimus suddenly noticed tears forming in the scout's optics. "I-," he said with a trembling voice," I was afraid I was going to lose you.."Optimus sighed. _Great_, a voice in his head said, _You made him sad. Good job. You see, this is why you have to stay away from him.. It's better for him. _"Optimus?" Bumblebee's voice broke through his thoughts. "Huh?" Optimus asked. "You're not even listening to me, are you?" Bumblebee's faceplates turned back to emotionless, as did his voice," You don't even care."

They didn't hear the knock on the door, nor the opening of said door. "Prime?" Jazz's voice sounded. "What, Bu-." "I don't want to hear it," Bumblebee said, cutting Optimus off. He stormed out of the office. "Was Bee crying?" Jazz asked surprised. "What in Primus name have you done now?" Ironhide said angry. "I didn't do anything," Optimus muttered. "cut the slag, Prime," Ironhide huffed," This ain't the first time."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked worried. Ironhide stared at him like he grew two heads," After that thing in the medbay. You creeped him out so much he'd been crying in his quarters for, I dunno, 4 hours or something!" Ironhide threw his servo's in the air. "You're unbelievable!"

He stormed out of the office, yelling for Bumblebee to wait for him. Jazz looked at the Prime, shaking his helm. _What did I do? _Optimus thought. The voice in his processor re-appeared:"You can only hurt him. Stay away from him. Or you'll end up hurting him again." _No, _Optimus thought sadly.

_I don't want to hurt him._


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime was rarely jealous. He shouldn't be jealous, he's a leader for Primus sake! But he was, the tight feeling in his chest, combined with the unexplainable anger was undeniable the feeling of jealousy.

Optimus shook his head. He was watching the monitors, looking out for possible threats or signals. He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept going back to his yellow scout. As did his optics as he looked at the screen of the rec-room. Bumblebee was sipping on his energon, occasionally talking with Jazz and Ironhide. Optimus' spark quickened it's beating as he saw the scout smile.

_I wish I could make him smile like that_, Optimus thought, _but Ironhide is obviously doing a better job than me.. _

Jazz smiled at them as he stood up to leave. Bumblebee waved at him. As soon as Jazz left, Ironhide shuffled closer to Bumblebee. Optimus felt his anger flare up again. It got worse when Ironhide pulled Bumblebee close. Bumblebee didn't seem to mind it. Optimus watched as they cuddled with each other for a while.

Ironhide seemed sad when Bumblebee stood up to leave. Ironhide stood up himself and pulled Bee in for a hug. Optimus had to contain himself from jumping up and running to the rec-room to claim Bumblebee.

_Why do I feel like this? _Optimus thought, _Am I getting protective of my fellow bots? _Then it hit him like a metal-lop ballot the face-plates. He wasn't protective of any bot, just one, Bumblebee. _But why now? _Optimus thought, _Why him? _Optimus sighed and thought:_ I can't let my feelings get to me, I need to be a strong leader. I need to protect my men._

Optimus entered the rec-room to get his energon ration of that day. Surely Bumblebee had left by now, right? Wrong. Optimus froze in place as he saw the yellow bot sitting in the corner of the room, playing a video game on the couch. Optimus sneaked to the energon dispenser hoping Bumblebee wouldn't notice him.

"Hey, Optimus," said Bumblebee's cheerful voice. Optimus pretended like he didn't hear it, getting his energon. "Optimus?" Bumblebee asked a bit louder, thinking his leader would surely hear him now. Optimus servo's began to shake as he quickly got his energon and left the rec-room in a hurry.

He didn't dare to look back, afraid that if he'd see the insecure and disbelieving look on the young one's faceplates, he'd turn into that 'mood' and hurt his scout. What he didn't see was Bumblebee stared open mouthed at the door he left through. Pulling his legs close to his chassis, Bumblebee dropped the game console he had been holding to the floor and buried his faceplates in his knee's.

Optimus ignored him, Optimus hated him. He was sure of it. Tears leaked from his optics as the young scout cried softly. The pain of realising his crush hated him, getting close to unbearable.

_He hates me.._


	4. Chapter 4

"Prime!" The angry voice of Ironhide sounded from behind the closed door of Optimus Prime's office. _What's his problem? _Optimus thought. "Come in." The door swung opoen and Ironhide stomped into the room.

"Take a seat," Optimus said, gesticulating to the chair. Ironhide refused as he stood before the Prime. "what can I help you with?" Optimus asked as he sat down. "Do you think you're a good leader, Prime?" Ironhide asked sternly. "Well, I would-." Ironhide cut him off," Because I did."

"Well, tha-."

Ironhide cut him off, again," Before you began to act like an aft hole." Optimus blinked surprised at the insult. "Ironhide," he said sternly," What have I-"

Once again, Ironhide cut him off," Done? Well, what about hurting Bumblebee?" Optimus suddenly felt worried. "what happened?" Optimus stood up," Is he okay?" Ironhide huffed," And now you begin to act all worried?" Optimus looked confused. "Wha-."

"He told me everything, Prime," Ironhide said, emphasizing me," How you ignored him. How you pretended that he wasn't there." Optimus gulped. _I really did that?_, Optimus thought, _didn't I?_

"It broke his poor spark!" Ironhide threw his servos in the air, as his voice sounded more and more angry," His leader, the one he looks up to, the one he trusts most, the one who should keep him out of harm's way, he broke his spark. He doesn't care-."

"I do care!" Optimus said angry. "The one who, he believes to be there for him acts like he doesn't exist." Ironhide finished. Optimus' spark was throbbing. He couldn't utter a single word. _He's right_, Optimus thought, _he's completely right. I hurt Bumblebee. My poor scout…I'm so sorry. _

"You don't even have something to say for yourself?" Ironhide asked. He tsk-ed. "You know, Prime?" he said, his voice softer," I comforted him. He cried his spark out by **me**. He thanked **me** for _being_ there for him. **I** was the one who was there for him when he needed it. **I** will be there for him in the future. **I** will make him happy, make him smile."

Ironhide laid his servo on his chassis. "Not you, Prime. You won't. He will only trust **me**."

_But_, Optimus thought, his spark was shattered. He fell back into his chair. _But I want to be the one to make him happy_, Optimus thought, _to make him smile. But all I am able to do is hurt him.._

Ironhide turned around and walked to the door. He glanced over his shoulder plate and said:"He will love **me**." With a bang of the door Ironhide left, leaving the Prime in silence and his own thoughts.

"Optimus."

"I'm fine."

"Optimus."

"I'm fine."

The medic huffed," Yeah, sure. And I'm a human tooth fairy."

Optimus stared confused at his friend. "I can see you're not fine," Ratchet said," So, spill it or I will have to scan you again."

Optimus shook his head. "It's just…" he sighed," It seems that, every time I'm close to Bumblebee, I end up hurting him." Ratchet seemed to think," And do you know how?" Optimus shrugged," It just happens."

It went silent. Optimus looked at the other bots in the rec-room. Jazz, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids were playing a card game and Mirage was talking to Ironhide, while Ironhide occasionally send a death glare in Optimus' way. When Optimus received another one, he looked back at Ratchet.

"And how do you feel about our young scout?" Ratchet asked. "I don't know," Optimus sighed," I suddenly got this feeling. I wanted to protect him, even more than before." "aha," Ratchet said, a small smile forming on his faceplates," And how do you feel when you're close to him?"

"I begin to lightly tremble," Optimus said," my spark flutters and it seems like I end up in some sort of trance. Like my processor just shuts down and my body moves on its own." Optimus sighed sadly," That's how I scared him in the medbay."

Ratchet had a full on grin, something you don't see every day. He figured it out. He knew what was wrong with the Prime. Deciding to tease the seemingly oblivious Prime, he said:"And what do you think about the scout?"

"Well," Optimus said slightly surprised by the question," He's small, but strong. He has great scouting skills, he can be very alert and spots things quicker than we do." Ratchet motioned for him to continue. Optimus thought for a moment," He's happy, always has a smile. He's sweet and kind, never hurts anybody. He's a curious little thing. When he pouts, he looks adorable. He always makes others happy, never once putting himself as priority. He's willing to learn. He's like a little sun. He's cute, especially his big blue optics. I…I couldn't live without him."

Optimus had a dreamy look on his faceplates," He's special." Ratchet thought it was painfully obvious. He patted the Prime on the shoulder plates.

"That he is, my friend, that he is."


	5. Chapter 5

The radar was beeping wildly, making the alarms go wild. Everybody ran as quickly as they could to the observation room, already receiving information through their comm. links. "Deceptipunks!" Ironhide's, a bit too happy for the situation, voice rang through the hall," Let's kick some skid plates!"

Once everybody arrived, Optimus began to tell them his plan. After a bit, when everybody had heard what their part was in the plan, Bumblebee noticed that he didn't get any instructions. "Uh, sir?" Bumblebee asked. "Yes?" Optimus asked, his battle mask in place. "I didn't get any instructions, sir," Bumblebee said confused.

"You won't participate in this mission," Optimus said. The room went silent. Bumblebee not participating in a mission? Now that was strange..

"..What?"

"You are not participating, Bumblebee," Optimus said sternly," You are to stay here at base." Bumblebee blinked. "why? I'm a great asset! I can help!" Optimus shook his helm, he turned to Jazz to give him more information, indicating that the discussion was over.

"And back to ignoring me, I see," Bumblebee muttered angry. It pained Optimus to see the scout unhappy, but he wouldn't let him go. _I can't let him go_, Optimus thought,_ what if something happened to him while being on the battlefield? I could never forgive myself.. _

"I'm going anyway," Bumblebee said, folding his arms. A few others gasped, it was not like Bumblebee to ignore an order. Optimus turned around," What did you say?"

"I'm going."

_I need to go_, Bumblebee thought, _I need to make sure he keeps safe, I can't let any harm come to him_. "Bumblebee," Optimus said, irritation slipping through," You are not going. You stay here. If you dare to tag along, I will personally drag you back to base. You are not to be seen anywhere near the battlefield, that's an order."

The room was silent again, staring at Bumblebee who stood before the Prime. Bumblebee could feel the tears well up. _He really does hate me_, Bumblebee thought,_ I hoped he didn't, but he does.. _

The pain of his thoughts got to him as a tear slipped out over his cheek. He trembled in suppressed anger. "Hey," Ratchet said as he walked up to Bumblebee. He'd seen it a time ago, the little changes in Bumblebee's behaviour. He knew the scout had a crush on Optimus, he told him himself. He laid a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder plates and said:" You're not alone, I too am at base."

Bumblebee shrugged Ratchet's servo off, but nodded in appreciation. "You know what, Prime?" Bumblebee asked, scarily calm. Optimus quirked his optic ridge. "You're a big afthole." With that said, the scout ran out of the observation room and back to his quarters. He could vaguely hear Ironhide's shout:

"Bumblebee!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Next!" Ratchet shouted from inside the medbay. He'd been busy fixing everybody up after they returned from the fight. Optimus walked inside the medbay. "You're last?" Ratchet asked. The more badly wounded bots had been fixed first, but the Prime insisted he'd be checked last. Most of them were in their quarters, washing themselves or something else. Optimus nodded as he climbed up the medical berth. Ratchet scanned him and quickly fixed up his worse leaking wounds.

"How's Bee?" Optimus asked insecure. Ratchet hmpf-ed and continued to work. "Ratchet?" Optimus asked," How is Bee?" Ratchet halted his work. "Okay," Ratchet murmured," for as far as I could hear." He wanted to continue patching up the wound on his helm fin, but Optimus stopped him by holding his arm.

"What do you mean," Optimus said worried," 'as far as you could hear'?" Ratchet sighed, putted away his tools and sat down on the berth beside Optimus, facing the Prime. "He hasn't come out of his quarters," Ratchet said," not since he ran in there since your…eh…conversation."

Optimus groaned and laid his servo on his helm," I fragged up again, didn't I?" Ratchet nodded. "You were pretty hard on the kid," he said. "I couldn't let him go," Optimus said," It was for his own wellbeing. But that wouldn't go in that thick processor of his."

"Or was it because you were afraid something bad would happen to him?"

"…" Optimus stared at his friend,"…yes." "Do you know why?" Ratchet asked, already knowing the answer. "Because I care for him." The true answer. "But I care for the others too, and I send them, but not Bee…"

_When are you going to realize it? _Ratchet thought. "I-I don't … I guess.." Optimus sighed," I don't know." When his friend stayed silent, he said:" I should go apologize, shouldn't I?" Ratchet smiled softly," Yes. But first I'm going to finish my job."

He grabbed his welders and resumed his work. Meanwhile Optimus' processor was running wild with how he should apologize and how to explain his strange feelings.

Optimus walked towards Bumblebee's quarters. He finally knew how to apologize. How? Simple. Say sorry and explain why he made those decisions. Once he arrived, he saw Ironhide leaning on the opposite wall of the door to Bee's quarters. Jazz was knocking on said door. "Bee?" Jazz asked, pressing his audio fin to the door," Bee? Sweetie, come out?" No response came. "Bee," Jazz sighed," Bee, I know ya in there. Come out, please? We can play some lob-ball."

"It's no use," Ironhide huffed," He won't say a thing, nor open the door." Optimus walked up to Jazz," What's the problem?" "I went to ask Bee if he wanted to play lob-ball or something ," Jazz explained," but I found 'Hide already here, trying to get him out. He hasn't said anything, nor opened the door."

Optimus looked worried at the door. Jazz walked to Ironhide and slid down the wall besides him. He'd given up on getting Bumblebee out of his quarters. _Maybe I can get him out_, Optimus thought. He raised his servo to knock on the door, but stopped as Ironhide spoke:" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Optimus turned towards him," Why not?" "Because you'll only make it worse," Ironhide shrugged and stood up right. He walked in front of the door, ignoring the Prime. "Bee," he said pausing even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer," I'll stop by later, I'm bringing you your energon, alright? Then you can talk to me, I'm here for you."

He stepped away from the door. "What was that all about?" Optimus asked. Ironhide ignored him and began to walk away. "Hey," Optimus said irritated," don't ignore me when I talk to you."

"What?" Ironhide sneered," Don't like being ignored?" Optimus felt the stab of guilt at those words. Ironhide walked on, leaving Optimus and Jazz alone in the hall. "Ignore him , Prime," Jazz said," He's just grumpy because he found out that he's in love."

Optimus looked surprised at Jazz, who sat on the ground.

"Who?"

Jazz laughed," With our adorable scout of course!" Optimus' spark seemed to stop. _Ironhide is in love with Bumblebee? _ He thought, _Oh no.. _He suddenly found himself scared. Scared at the possibility of Bumblebee being in love with Ironhide. He was starting to think about it more, but Jazz's voice pulled him out.

"Although, he's not sure if Bee likes him back, makes him insecure." Jazz shrugged," I wouldn't know either, though I think he's more interested in somebody else." He looked up at the Prime, noticing he was deep in thoughts and probably didn't here the last thing he said. Jazz shook his helm.

"He's apparently not the only one.."


	7. Chapter 7

He finally opened the door. Poking his helm out, he caught a glimpse of a cube filled with energon, and a servo that belonged to Ironhide. "I brought you energon," Ironhide said softly. Bumblebee opened the door even more. "Thanks," he said as he accepted the cube from 'Hide," I needed that." He walked back into his quarters, sitting down on his berth. Ironhide followed him," How are you feeling?" Bumblebee shrugged. Ironhide sat down beside him, patting his upper leg," You know that's not an answer."

Bee sighed as he put away the now-empty energon cube. "I don't feel good," said Bumblebee as he laid back down on his berth. Ironhide shifted closer. "You know you can talk to me," said Ironhide. Bee nodded.

"I think he hates me."

"Who?" Ironhide asked as he started to massage Bee's back. "Primus," Bumblebee said," because he lets Optimus hate me." "why would the Prime hate you?" Ironhide asked, kneading Bee's back struts a bit harder. Bee moaned in appreciation. "Just because," he said," all the things he says, I can't do anything good, it seems." Ironhide growled in anger and pulled his servo's back.

"Please, 'Hide.." Bumblebee said," Don't go.." Ironhide hold back his anger and went back to massaging Bee's back. "It feels good," Bumblebee said softly. Ironhide kissed the back of Bumblebee´s helm," I won't go. I won't leave you."

"Thank you," Bumblebee whispered. Ironhide smiled at him, but his smile turned into a scowl as he thought: _I guess I have to take care of the Prime later.._

It had taken quite some time for Bumblebee to turn into his own happy self again. Jazz had tried every day to get him out of his quarters, succeeding only after a week. Though he had gain entrance to his quarters, some time before that. He and Ironhide were the only one's allowed. Optimus had tried, but his answer was always the same: "Go away." He even apologized through the door, but there was no change. Bumblebee smiled up at Jazz, who took him to the rec room after playing some lobb-ball. He was grateful that his friend didn't give up on trying to get him out. He carefully looked into the rec room. He couldn't afford to run into him now.

"He's not here," Jazz said. "What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked innocently. "Optimus," Jazz smiled," I know you're avoiding him." Bumblebee looked at the floor."Bumblebee?" a voice sounded from inside the rec room," Is that you, sweetie?" Bumblebee walked in a little further. Suddenly there were a pair of arms around him. "Are you hurt or anything?" Sideswipe asked, letting go of him. Bee shook his head. Sideswipe let out some air and smiled. Bumblebee's optics fell on the black weapon-specialist in the back of the room.

"Hide!" Bumblebee said happily and ran at the black mech. "Hey, Bumblebee!" Ironhide said, smiling brightly," So good to see Jazz finally got you out."He stood up to hug Bumblebee. Bumblebee happily accepted the hug. "How are you feeling?" Ironhide asked as he sat themselves down on the couch. "I'm….," Bumblebee sighed," better than before." Ironhide smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks, Hide," Bumblebee said," for stopping by every day, that was really sweet of you." Ironhide kissed Bumblebee's helm," Happy to do so."

Jazz and Sideswipe left the room. They had a shift coming up. "You're being too sweet for me," Bumblebee murmured. Ironhide laughed," I'm not being sweet enough, if you ask me." Bumblebee hugged Hide.

Neither mech knew that they were being watched closely. Optimus turned the camera, so he had a better angle. He felt anger and jealousy boil up in his tank. Damn, did he hate that feeling. He quietly sat there, looking at Ironhide and Bumblebee, ready to jump between them if they got closer.

He watched the whole evening. He watched how Ironhide and played a cards game. Bumblebee apparently won, as he jumped up in victory, throwing his servos in the air. Ironhide pretended he was a sore loser, resulting in Bumblebee apologizing and hugging him. Optimus watched as Ironhide told Bee a story, making gestures and all. He watched closely as Bumblebee's optics drooped, closing slowly. A small content smile on his faceplates. Bumblebee was already leaning to Ironhide.

Hide suddenly seemed to notice that Bumblebee was asleep and smiled warmly at him. Optimus watched as Ironhide picked up Bumblebee and carried him bridal style out of the rec room. He followed them through the halls, he kept switching camera's. He sighed as Ironhide opened Bumblebee's quarters. He couldn't see them anymore, for there was no camera's in the quarters, for privacy reasons. He didn't see how Ironhide laid Bumblebee down on his berth. He didn't see how Ironhide kissed Bee's cheekplates. He did see how Ironhide left the quarters, wondering what happened inside. He did see how Ironhide had a goofy smile on his faceplates.


	8. Chapter 8

It was in the middle of the rec room. Everybody was there. They didn't know how it had started. Or why for that matter. All they know is that Optimus and Ironhide were shouting at each other. "You want to know what?" Optimus asked loudly. "I want to know why you neglect the health state of your soldiers!" Ironhide shouted back. "I am not," Optimus emphasized the word not," neglecting the health of my soldiers!"

"What about Bumblebee?"

Ironhide asked," Is he not one of your soldiers?" A lot of optics stared at the yellow scout. Ratchet walked to him, laid a servo on his shoulderplates and send everybody who dared stare at Bumblebee a death glare. "Of course he's one of my soldiers!" Optimus said. "You sure don't act like it!" Ironhide said. "why do you care so much?" Optimus asked.

"Because I love him!"

The room went eerie silent. "W-what?" Bumblebee's small voice sounded. Ironhide turned to Bumblebee, who stood half behind Ratchet by the door. "I'm sorry," he said," I couldn't help myself and before I knew it, I fell in love.." Tears began to drip from Bumblebee's optics. He felt so confused. He felt scared. First Optimus, his crush, started to ignore him and then Ironhide, who had been so sweet to him, confesses that he's in love with him. His processor ached and his helm felt too small, it began to hurt. He didn't want Hide to love him.. He wanted Hide to be his friend. Bumblebee gave up, he fled.

He ran away from everything. Optimus immediately reached and tried to run after him. _I can still get to him_, he thought. Ratchet, who had his arms spread out, stopped him by blocking his way. Optimus send his friend an angry glare. Ratchet shook his head. Everybody looked shocked as they could hear the sound of a roaring engine getting further and further away.

Bumblebee drove, never once taking a break. Suddenly his wheels gave out and he transformed. He came screeching to a halt. He cried out in anger and pain. He didn't stand up, laying on the hard canyon ground. Only now did he realize where he was. He sighed, the burning pain dying down. _I'm not going back_, Bumblebee thought, _I've made up my mind_.

When it got dark, Bee finally stood up, searching for shelter. Soon he had found a cave, large enough for him to sit in. Bumblebee crawled into the cave, settling against the rocky wall. "This will do just fine," Bumblebee said. His voice echoed against the back of the cave and into the night. Bumblebee realized how lonely he actually was. Convincing himself that he made the right choice, he fell into recharge.


	9. Chapter 9

A message popped up, indicating that he got a call. Optimus accepted and soon Sam's voice was filling his audiofins," Optimus?" "Yes," rumbled the baritone voice of the autobot leader. "Is Bee there?"

Optimus froze. He hadn't forgotten what happened three days before. The look on Bumblebee's faceplates, Ironhide's confession, how Bee fled. They had located him, he was in a canyon a few miles away. He didn't get far actually. Ironhide had wanted to go there right away. He felt guilty for confessing like that, instead of telling him. Ratchet had refused to let anyone go, saying 'the kid needs a rest of all of this, he'll come back when he's ready'.

Optimus had agreed with his friend even though his spark throbbed in pain. Ever since Bumblebee left, he's been feeling real bad. And it only got worse, the longer he stayed away. _This is what I wanted_, Optimus thought, _he's away from me, so I can't hurt him…but why does my spark ache like this, why do I want to be so close to Bumblebee?_

"Optimus?" Sam's urgent tone pulled him from his thoughts. "Yes?" "Oh good," Sam obviously sighed in relief," Tell him-"

"Who?" Optimus asked confused. "Bumblebee of course! Who else?" Sam said ridiculously," He's been ignoring my calls and my text messages. So I called you to ask what is going on." Optimus sighed," Bee's not here. He's…away." He quickly added," But he'll be back soon." It was silent on the other end of the call. "Okay," Sam said," Tell him to call me when he gets back."

" I will," Optimus said," Goodbye, Sam." "Goodbye, Optimus." The click indicated the end of the call. Optimus laid his helm on the table and sighed. _Oh Bumblebee…_ Optimus thought, _ I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you. I lo-_ Before he could finish his thoughts he fell asleep. Snoring softly while his faceplates were pressed against the table of his office. It truly was a weird sight to behold, as Jazz walked in to check on his leader.

Five days. It had been five days for Bumblebee in his cave. He still refused to go back. He couldn't. He was not cold nor wounded, well, physically speaking, nor did the cave cave in on him, nor did he have his legs torn off. He just didn't feel like it. Yet. He slid down the wall, accidentally tearing a little energon line. "Ai," Bumblebee winced. He quickly pulled out his little emergency kit and welded it shut. He felt numb, like his limps didn't want to co-operate. He tried to shuffle into a good position, without accidentally tearing energon lines in his body.

After a while, and another reminder that he had missed calls, he finally found a good position. He sighed, he had explored the area a bit, taking a good view of the canyon. It had felt rather nice, standing on top of the canyon. It made him feel big. It had made him feel free. He sighed happily. "Maybe I should recharge for a bit," Bumblebee mumbled to himself, noticing how his optics began to blur a bit.

"Or maybe you shouldn't."

Bumblebee's spark froze in shock, his optics wide open. He recognized the voice in an instant, he knew it almost as good as Optimus' voice. He was fully away now. He could not sleep in a situation like this.

Cause one could not sleep when Megatron was around.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't worry, little Autobot," Megatron said as he crawled closer. His long frame barely fitting in the cave. "You can go recharge," he said," I'll wait for you to come online again." Bumblebee shivered as ice ran over his back. He yelped at Megatron's sudden touch. Megatron had laid a servo on the scout's shoulderplates. "You thought I was going to hurt you," Megatron said. It was more a statement than a question. Bee nodded. "I would not hurt somebody like you," Megatron said," especially not one as cute as you."

Bumblebee turned around in surprise. Megatron smirked. "Why do you looks so sad, sweet Bee?" he asked, trailing a digit over Bumblebee's horn. "I'm not sad," Bumblebee said irritated," I'm perfectly happy." He forgot for a moment who was sitting before him and turned his body away.

Megatron suppressed the feeling to growl at the scout. "You don't look 'perfectly happy'," he said, holding Bee by his shoulderplates," Tell me cute scout, what is it that makes you sad." Bumblebee shivered slightly, but not from fear. He felt rather…comfortable in Megatron's presence.

"More like _who_," Bumblebee muttered. Megatron cocked an optic ridge. He turned Bumblebee around to face him. "Is that why you're here, all alone and not at the base?" Bumblebee nodded. "Who, sweet Bee," Megatron stroked Bee's cheekplates," who is the idiot that dares to make you sad?"

Bumblebee shook his head. The Megatron who sat before him was different than he imagined. He didn't look like the war hardened tyrant, who was lord of the Decepticon cause. Instead, he acted worried, compassionate..sweet even.

He leaned into the touch. "Who would dare hurt you?" Megatron asked," such a adorable, loyal scout." Bumblebee smiled softly. "that's better," Megatron said," You shouldn't be crying, you should be laughing. Makes you way more prettier." Bumblebee blushed. Megatron shifted uncomfortable, his joints were getting stuck, sitting for so long in such a cramped place.

"Let us go outside, dear," Megatron said," get some fresh air." Bumblebee nodded and followed Megatron out of the cave. Stretching his joints, he noticed Megatron staring at him. "Is something wrong?" Bee asked innocently. "No," Megatron said," just checking out the view." Bumblebee giggled. "Come," the warlord said," walk with me."

"Optimus!" Optimus startled awake when Ratchet's panicked voice rang in his audio sensors. "Ratchet? Wha-" He got cut off by Ratchet," Come down to the monitors right this instant!" Optimus stood up from his chair and quickly left his office. His sprint to the monitors didn't take long. Jazz was already present. "What's happening?" Optimus asked worried. "Decepticon signal," Ratchet said," It's only one."

"He's in the canyon," Jazz said, who had been trying to locate the signal. They went silent as realization dawned upon them. "Oh, Primus, no," Ratchet breathed out," Bumblebee!"

"Jazz," Optimus said, his battle mask clicked in place," You're with me. Ratchet-" He turned to Ratchet "-warn the others and hold an optic on our signals. Who knows, we could use a ground-bridge."

Jazz and Optimus dashed to the transport room where the ground-bridge device was. Jazz put in the coordinates and started up the ground-bridge. The green whirling mass came to life as Ratchet stepped into the room. "Be careful," he said. Optimus nodded and ran into the ground-bridge. Jazz quickly hugged Ratchet," We will." He followed Optimus.

Once they were through the ground-bridge, they froze in shock. They saw the lord of the Decepticons himself. That wasn't the only shocking thing. He was holding Bumblebee close and he didn't seem to mind it. Optimus' spark thrummed hard in his chassis.

"Bumblebee!" Jazz shouted and ran towards the duo. Optimus noticed Bee's shocked and surprised expression. A ground-bridge came to life behind Megatron and Bumblebee. He knew it was Soundwave's doing. _Why does he look so shocked?_ Optimus thought, _we're here to rescue him_.

Jazz shot at Megatron, but missed because he was afraid to hit Bumblebee. Megatron let go of Bee, but grabbed his servo. He was pulling Bee with him into the ground-bridge. Suddenly it hit Optimus, causing a stabbing pain in his chest.

Bumblebee didn't look like he wanted to be saved. Megatron wasn't threatening him, he was trying to get him to go with him. Megatron didn't look like he was going to finish Bumblebee off. He wanted Bee! Their optics met the moment before Bumblebee disappeared in the green mass.

Jazz shouted in rage as he wasn't fast enough and the ground-bridge disappeared. "Ratchet," Jazz said in his comm. Link," bridge us back." The ground-bridge appeared right behind Optimus, for he hasn't moved from his spot. Jazz ran back, pulling the Prime with him. As soon as they where through, Ratchet closed the ground-bridge.

"Where's Bee?" Skids asked as he and his brother ran to help. "You have to ask the Prime," Jazz said bitterly as he stomped out of the room. Everybody looked at the seemingly in shock and wide-eyed Prime. Ratchet stepped forward.

"What happened?"


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 3 minutes since Bumblebee set one pede in the Decepticon base and he already wanted to go back. The main cause were the Decepticons who were staring at him. Bumblebee jumped behind Megatron once his optics landed on the second in command, Starscream.

Megatron had ordered all Decepticons to threat Bumblebee like a guest, a honored guest. One wrong move and they'd end up on the dissection table. Afterwards all Decepticons left the room, except for Starscream. He had offered to bring Bumblebee to the guest quarters, but Megatron refused. "Bring him to my chambers," he had said," Only the best for my sweet Bumblebee."

Bumblebee had blushed and after a bit of doubt, accepted Starscream extended servo and let himself be escorted to Megatron's berth room.

"Why are you still here?" had Bumblebeeasked when Starscream hadn't left. "Awaiting your command," Starscream said, matter-of-factly. "Uh,"Bumblebee had not known what to say," You may leave?"

Starscream nodded and left the room.

That was four days ago. The Decepticons had been kind to him. He got all the attention he wanted, especially from Megatron. Megatron had given him some energon candy's, he had played games with him, he had massaged his pedes, back and shoulderplates. Bumblebee was allowed to do anything. He had partaken in a spar with Barricade, Starscream had shown him how to use short range weapons and he had taken him for a flight.

Bumblebee felt free. He was not being ignored and he got what he wanted. Somewhere in his spark he felt guilty. It was not like he changed sides.. he just needed a break, Megatron had been so kind to give him a place to sleep and this was a lot better than that cave.

His spark throbbed when he thought about Optimus. His sweet leader, oh how he missed him… _But he ignored me_, Bumblebee thought bitterly, _he pretended I didn't exist_. He sighed.

"What is troubling you, my dear?" Megatron asked. He sat on his throne, Bumblebee sat beside him on a chair, playing a videogame. Bumblebee shook his head," Nothing."

Megatron picked him up from his chair and put him on his lap. Bumblebee blushed. "I can see something's troubling you," Megatron said," I request you tell me what."

He stroke over Bumblebee's back. Bee leaned into the touch, feeling warm from the sweet attention he got. He only now noticed how tired he felt. He had been staying up late, first playing videogames and later he tried to sleep, but his mind was too busy. His thoughts all about Optimus. It hadn't stopped since then.

"I just..miss home," Bumblebee admitted. "I see," Megatron said. He slowly moved the servo, that was stroking Bee's back, lower. His other servo crawled up Bee's legs, stroking his inner thigh. Bumblebee grew a bit hot from the touches.

"You know?" Megatron whispered in Bee's audiofins," This could be your home.." Bumblebee's optics widened in surprise. "Really?"

He had never expected to ever consider staying with the warlord. _I'm glitched_, he thought. "Yes," Megatron said softly. "I can give you anything you want-" _Good point_, Bee thought –"I'll care for you. I wouldn't hurt you. You can be my Queen Bee."

Bumblebee moaned softly when Megatron stroke a particular sensitive wire. He grew even more hotter. Megatron smirked. He took his chance and pressed his lipplates against Bumblebee's.

"I'll make you mine," he growled when he let go of a very confused Bumblebee. _He kissed me_, Bee thought, _he actually kissed me and it felt rather…nice…_

"I wouldn't ignore you." Megatron said. Ignore, that word brought Bumblebee back on earth. Well, sort of. _Ignored.._ he thought, _Optimus!_

Bumblebee pulled back from Megatron's touch, climbing off of his lap. "I-uhm.." Bumblebee stuttered," I'll..have to think about it.." Megatron nodded," Take your time."

Bumblebee walked to the door. "Oh and Bee?" Bumblebee turned around," Yes?"

"I'm contacting the Prime, to tell him how you are," Megatron said," I request you're presence. I'll send you a ping, alright?"

Bumblebee nodded. When Megatron turned towards one of his soldiers, Bumblebee slipped out of the door. The walk back to Megatron's quarters seemed to take forever, when it was only took a couple of minutes.

Once inside, Bumblebee flopped down on the berth. "What am I doing?" Bumblebee whispered desperately," I'm an Autobot, for Primus' sake! I feel so confused.. so conflicted."

After a while and with a troubled mind, Bee fell into recharge. It was not a pleasant one, as Bumblebee moaned and moved around in the big berth.


	12. Chapter 12

"AAAAAAH!" Bumblebee screamed as he rudely awoke from his recharge. He just had a most terrible nightmare. He was with Megatron by the canyon where he had found him. They were just talking, when suddenly Optimus arrived. Megatron and Optimus had a conversation and they turned to him. Bumblebee had spoken; he told them that he wanted to stay with Optimus. Megatron had refused to take no for a answer and had attacked Optimus. Optimus never saw it coming. Megatron's sword went right through his chassis, not missing his target.

Bumblebee cried out Optimus' name as the lifeless shell of his leader dropped to the floor. That was the moment he woke. Screaming and with a thin layer of what seemed to be sweat on his body.

Suddenly a servo appeared over his mouth. "Shh," Megatron whispered," It's okay, Queen Bee, you're save." He wrapped his other arm around Bumblebee's shaking frame. Bee wanted to tell him that it wasn't because he feared for his own life, but cried instead.

After a couple of minutes and some lovingly strokes on his frame, Bumblebee calmed down. The warlord pushed him back down and pulled him close. "A nightmare I assume?"

Bee nodded and hiccupped. "You don't have to be scared," Megatron whispered. He kissed Bee's helm," You're save with me." Bumblebee buried his faceplates in Megatron's chassis. Megatron pulled him closer and kissed his helm again.

"I would never let anybody hurt you," he said. _I wasn't the one who got hurt_, Bumblebee thought, _Optimus was. He probably still is. I just left him. And Jazz…Ratchet…Ironhide… I'm sorry everyone.._

Fresh tears streamed down Bumblebee's cheeks. He felt so guilty. Here he was, in the base of the Decepticons, their enemies, laying with the warlord himself in berth, considering if he should stay and get loved/attention or to go back to be ignored by his crush.

He wasn't sure what his feelings towards Megatron were. He felt so confused, it hurt. Megatron noticed the tears and pulled back a bit. "Honey Bee?" Bumblebee shook his helm," I don't know any more."

He repeated the words. " Shall I get you some energon?" Megatron asked, concerned about the scout. Bumblebee ignored him. Megatron hugged him close and let go of him. "I'm going to get you some energon," he said before leaving the room.

When he got back, he was greeted with the sight of Bumblebee in recharge, hugging the pillow to his chassis. Megatron smiled as he put the energon beside Bee on the nightstand.

" Sleep well, little Bumblebee," he whispered as he climbed back into the berth. He took the pillow out of Bumblebee's servos, as soon as he did that, Bumblebee wrapped his arms around him instead.

"Nobody's going to take you away from me," Megatron said softly," I wont let that happen." He stroke Bumblebee's back and kissed his lips.

"You're mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Ping!

Bumblebee got a message. It was from Megatron: I'm about to call your team. I request your presence.

Bumblebee suddenly felt nervous. He made his way to the throne room, where Starscream waited to announce his presence. " Ah, there you are," Starscream said and opened the door.

"He's here, my lord."

Megatron, who was facing a big screen, turned around and smiled. "There he is," he said," Come over here, sweet Bee." Bumblebee walked to the warlord, noticing Optimus' faceplates on the screen. His expression went hard when he saw how Megatron wrapped a arm around Bumblebee.

Suddenly, Optimus got pushed aside. "Is Bee there? Let me see him!" Ratchet appeared on the screen. "Bee? Are you okay?"

"He's perfectly fine, medic," Megatron growled. "I'll make that decision," Ratchet huffed. "I'm fine, Ratch," Bumblebee said," really."

Ratchet looked him over for a moment and sighed. He smiled at Bee, glared at Megatron and disappeared off screen. Optimus re-appeared.

"Megatron," he said," I believe Bumblebee has been in your presence long enough." Bumblebee's tank dropped. _He's mad a me_, Bumblebee thought. "And I believe that is still Bumblebee's own decision," Megatron growled," I also believe it's time for him to choose where he wants to stay."

He turned towards Bee," How about me meet up with Optimus the day after tomorrow and then you'll make your decision?"

Bumblebee stared with optics wide at Megatron. He had one day to make a decision. He nodded. "Alright Prime," Megatron turned to the screen again," The day after tomorrow, we'll meet at the canyon. Just you and me and Bumblebee."

Optimus nodded his approval," I'll see you in one day." He hung up.

_One day…_


	14. Chapter 14

Bumblebee was in the warlord's quarters, pacing around madly. It was already midway through the one day he had and he still couldn't make up his mind. "Why is this even an hard decision?!" Bumblebee shouted frustrated," It should be obvious!"

_Others always told me to follow my spark_, Bumblebee thought, _to trust it and it's choices._

"But how can I follow my spark when it doesn't even know what it wants?" Bumblebee rubbed the protective armour above his spark. He's been thinking about his decision all day. He summed up all the benefits and disadvantages of each choice. And every time he came up with the same conclusion.

He just didn't know.

His nightmare about what would happen if he chooses to stay with Optimus was fresh in his memory. If he'd choose to be with Megatron, he would get lots of attention and other things he wanted. But, he probably had to fight alongside him and help the Decepticons, the enemy of his friends. Or he wouldn't even be allowed to fight with them meaning that he'll have to stay inside the base and can't go for a race or a simple spin of the wheels.

Yeah, that would most probably be the case, if it where up to Megatron. Bumblebee sighed. On the other hand, eh servo... if he chooses for Optimus, he would go back to his team, to be with his friends to be by the one's he'd known for such a long time, he would also be in the presence of his crush.

Even though that crush hated him, ignored him, was angry with him, would never love him back and further more.

Maybe things would eventually get better, but Optimus would never truly like him back. Not like he did. He had practically betrayed the Autobots by leaving and being here with Megatron. They probably hated him or felt betrayed by him.

There was also a possibility that if he chooses Optimus, Megatron would kill him. Sure, Bumblebee knew and trusted Megatron not to hurt him, but that didn't count for Optimus. Bee was convinced Megatron would kill Optimus if he'd refused to go with him.

_Maybe Optimus will be gone in time,_ Bumblebee thought, _maybe we can escape before such a thing happened?_ His processor was starting to burn and the ache got worse.

Suddenly, the door to the quarters slid open. Megatron stepped inside. "Little Bee," he said and hugged Bumblebee," I can see how troubled you are, sweetspark. Come with me."

Bee didn't protest when Megatron took his servo in his own and guided him out of the room. It was getting cramped in there anyway. Bumblebee did not pay attention to where they were going, for he was still pondering.

He did however notice the chill night air against his armour. He blinked. Megatron had brought him to the roof. He hadn't even realized it was night-time already. "Come," Megatron said softly," sit with me."

They walked to the edge of the roof and sat down. Bumblebee watched the lights in the distance. "I-," Megatron began slowly," I don't want to influence your decision making, but-"

He sighed deeply and pulled Bumblebee close," I want to tell you what I would do if you choose me..." Bumblebee looked confused up at Megatron. "I'll promise to never hurt you," Megatron kissed Bee's left cheek.

"I'll promise to love you-" Another kiss on his right cheek," to acre for you." Bumblebee blushed.

"I promise to never let you go." He kissed the scout with passion. "But," he said softly," whatever you choose, I won't hold it against you."

Bumblebee sighed. "You're probably very tired," Megatron chuckled," Why don't you head off to berth to recharge?"

Bumblebee muttered:" I probably can't." Megatron wrapped his arms around Bee's waist. "Then sit with me for a little while longer," Megatron whispered in his audio.

They looked up at the stars as they talked to each other. Megatron occasionally rubbing Bumblebee's side or give him a quick kiss. Bumblebee listened to the stories of old Cybertron from the optics of the warlord.

Slowly, he felt his optics shut. Before his body shut down in recharge completely, Bumblebee could have sworn that Megatron mumbled something.

"I won't let you go without a fight."


	15. Chapter 15

Bumblebee fidgeted in his chair. Today was the day of his decision-making and he hadn't stopped feeling nervous. He was currently eating breakfast and afterwards they would leave. _Today is the day_, Bumblebee thought, _and guess what? I still don't know!_ Although he was laying to himself, he had made a decision. Thanks to the feeling in his spark. Maybe. He wondered what the others were doing.

Ratchet sat down at the table in the rec-room, joining Jazz, Ironhide and Mirage. "Heey, Ratch," Mirage said softly. Ratchet greeted him back. "Mirage," Ratchet said," is your wrist still functioning without problems?"

Mirage nodded. "Yeah," Mirage rolled his left wrist joint," I oil it twice a day. It's doing fine." Ratchet nodded. He turned towards Ironhide, about to ask if his canons still malfunctioned, when said mech beat him to it.

"You never stop working, do you?"

Ironhide's gruff voice sounded. "What do you mean?" Ratchet asked confused. His optics fell on Jazz, noticing how Jazz faceplates lay on the table and how he looked dead. He quickly scanned him. Ironhide recognized the look in Ratchet's optics.

"See!" he exclaimed," You're doing it again!"

"Well, maybe I just want to make sure everybody is alright?" Ratchet asked without expecting an answer. "Well, maybe it drives some bots crazy?" Ironhide spat back," Some bots are actually trying to find a way to save a certain scout?"

That's it.

Ratchet shove his chair back and slammed his servos on the table. "Maybe some bots keep working so they get distracted from the wrenched guilt feeling in their tanks?!"

Ironhide mimicked the medic's movements, except for the servo slamming. "You don't seem to be faced at all! Others are actually worried about our scout!" They stared at each other.

"That I don't show my concern doesn't mean I'm not scared!"

Mirage tried to get the two to calm down, without success. "I just want him back!" Ironhide yelled. "What do you think I want?!" Ratchet yelled back. "I don't know!" Ironhide threw his servos up," We can never guess what you want or think. You always wear a stoic expression!"

Ratchet's voice-box reached maximum volume as he yelled:" I just want him back! Here! With us! Where I can keep an optic on him, to make sure he's save! To make sure nothing holds him back from being the adorable, bubbly, happy scout, our sun in this Primus forsaken mess!"

Ratchet's knees gave out. Mirage quickly shove his chair back so he could sit. Ratchet's voice broke:" I just want Bumblebee back.."

His voice was merely a whisper, still everybody could hear it. Bots in the rec-room had been talking when the yelling had started, it was nothing new, but they all went quiet when the room had been filled with Ratchet's booming voice. They had never heard their medic raise his voice like that.

Sure, sometimes in the med-bay or if somebody annoyed him, but never this. It was eerily quiet in the rec-room, nobody dared to speak. Suddenly the sound of somebody sobbing could be heard. Everybody searched for the source of the sound.

After a bit they noticed it came from the table where the argument took place. "Oh Jazz," Ratchet said as he quickly sat beside Jazz. He reached out and hugged Jazz. Jazz's faceplates where buried in Ratchet's shoulderplates. Ratchet rubbed Jazz's back, while whispering:" I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm so sorry. I won't shout again, sweetspark. Promised, alright?"

Jazz's sobbing went quiet, just as Optimus walked into the rec-room. His optics met Ratchet's and he nodded. "It's time," Ratchet said and stood up. Jazz stood close to Ratchet as he walked to the transportation room where the groundbridge was.

Jazz kept his faceplates hidden from the others. Once they arrived, Optimus powered up the groundbridge. "I will com. when I'm in need of a groundbridge," Optimus said . His battle mask was in place. Ratchet nodded and patted Jazz's back.

"Look, Jazz," he said," Optimus is going to bring Bumblebee back." Jazz looked up at his leader, sadness and hope in his optics. "You are going to bring him back, right?" Optimus nodded. He turned towards the groundbridge. "I will bring him back." He walked through the groundbridge, his last words echoing through the room.

"_I promise._"


	16. Chapter 16

Bumblebee kicked a rock further down the canyon. He's been doing that for at least 15 times now. Megatron stood a few feet behind him. Bumblebee was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of a groundbridge opening and closing. Megatron however did.

He walked towards the Prime. "Megatron," Optimus greeted. "Prime," Megatron greeted back. Optimus' optics fell on his scout, who was still kicking rocks.

"He chooses," Optimus turned back to Megatron," no pressure. And he leaves in peace." Megatron grinned and said:" Of course."

"Bumblebee?" Optimus called, getting the scout's attention. Bumblebee walked towards them. Suddenly an uneasy feeling hit him.

_Just like in my dreams_, Bumblebee thought. "Are you ready?" Megatron asked softly. Bumblebee shrugged," Ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll make it easy for you," Megatron said," we will stand apart and you simply walk to the one you want to be with. In that way you won't have to say it, it's easier for you." He patted Bumblebee's shoulderplates," Do you understand?" Bee nodded and swallowed.

Both Megatron and Optimus took a few steps back. They stared at each other before turning their attention to Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at Megatron, the warlord had a sharp gaze, but with a certain softness. He turned his helm to his leader. Prime looked just as sharp, but concern and worry could be spotted.

Bumblebee looked at the ground in front his pedes and sighed. Just seconds before Optimus arrived had he made his decision final.

Could he have chosen without risks, he would have chosen Optimus. He was his leader and he missed his friends. Megatron had been really good to him, sweet and passionate, but he was in love with the Prime after all.

But, he could not choose without risks.

He looked up and took a step towards Megatron. The smug grin of victory, which appeared on Megatron's faceplates, didn't go unnoticed by Bumblebee. Neither did the sudden look of desperation on Optimus' faceplates.

He took another step towards Megatron. Optimus felt dread filling his spark as he saw Bee walking towards Megatron. "Bumblebee wait!" The Prime shouted.

Bumblebee froze in his steps. "I'm sorry!" Optimus exclaimed," I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm so sorry fro hurting you!" Optimus clenched his servos. "I should never ever have done that. I was a bad leader and a terrible friend. I should have been there for you."

Optimus' voice cracked. Bumblebee turned towards Optimus, his optics big in surprise. "Stop it," Megatron growled," You're influencing his choice." Optimus ignored the warlord, he finally had the courage to tell what was on his spark.

"I care for you, Bumblebee," Optimus' knees gave out and he kneeled in the sand," I'm such a horrible friend. Please, I understand that you hate me now and that you probably will never talk to me again. I'm terribly sorry. I-I really like you, Bumblebee."

He hung his helm and took a defeated pose," I wouldn't deserve it if you'd choose me." There was a huge silence.

"You heard him," Megatron said," he gives in. He realizes you belong to me." Bumblebee kept staring at his leader. He had never seen him looking so defeated. Thoughts where running through Bee's processor: _He doesn't hate me. He said he likes me. He said he's sorry. He isn't mad at me. He cares for me._

Megatron noticed the inner turmoil in Bumblebee and shouted enraged. "You!" he shouted at the Prime," look what you did! You're trying to convince him to come with you, even though you saw he walked to me!"

Megatron's servos transformed into his sword. "He chose me!"

What happened after the enraged warlord's shout went terribly slow, but yet so fast. Optimus looked up at Megatron's shout, regret clearly in his optics. Bumblebee saw the warlord charging at his leader.

Optimus noticed Megatron's drawn sword to late. Megatron positioned his sword forward, ready to impale the Prime. In the back of Bumblebee's processor did he register the flashback to his nightmare.

Something snapped and Bee started to move. Optimus and Megatron's optics met, right before Megatron pushed his sword forward.

The shining metal of the sword met living metal and circuitry. A pained, static-laced shout echoed through the canyon. Time seemed to freeze when the warlord and the Prime stared at the body, which the blade impaled.

Not Optimus' body, like intended, but that of the scout.

Megatron pulled his sword back, a groundbridge appeared behind him. Without saying a word, he turned around and disappeared through the groundbridge. Which disappeared and left only silence behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Bumblebee was still sitting upright, but his body gave in and he collapsed. "Bumblebee!" Optimus exclaimed and catched the scout in his arms. "Ratchet!"Optimus yelled in his comm. link," Groundbridge! We're in need of immediate medical assistance!"

A groundbridge appeared behind them right away. "Ratchet's on the way," Jazz's voice came over the comm. link," Where are you hurt?"

"It's not me," Optimus said panicking," It's Bumblebee, he's badly wounded.." The comm. link stayed silent. "Hang in there Bee," Optimus said softly, as he stroke Bumblebee's helm. Bumblebee looked up at Optimus, he slowly extracted his servo.

"Oh, Optimus," he said, a sad smile on his faceplates. He put his servo against the Prime's cheek. "If only you kne-," Bumblebee choked," knew, how much I love you."

Optimus' optics widened in surprise. Bumblebee's body went limp, his servo falling back to the ground and his optics went offline. "...Bee?"Optimus asked and softly shook him. Bumblebee gave no reaction.

Ratchet appeared, medical kit in his servo, out from the groundbridge. He quickly sat to work, trying his best to stop the leaking energon from Bumblebee's body."We have to get him back," Ratchet said to Optimus.

Optimus nodded and, after Ratchet stopped most of the leaking, stood up with Bee in his arms. They rushed through the groundbridge, immediately making their way to the medbay. "Out of the way!" Ratchet yelled to the curious Autobots who were trying to see what was going on.

Jazz and Ironhide followed them to the doors of the medbay, but they didn't follow inside. Ratchet instructed the Prime to put Bumblebee on the medical berth and which tools to get for him, while he himself started to scan Bumblebee.

Once everything was set up, Ratchet pushed Optimus out of the medbay. "But-," before Optimus got to finish his sentence, the door to the medbay slammed shut. He stayed there for a moment, staring at the door.

"C'mon, Prime," Jazz said, pulling Optimus along," Let the Ratchet do his job, you won't help by standing there." Optimus sighed and nodded. "I guess you all want to know what exactly happened.." Optimus said softly. Jazz nodded," but first we'll grab you some energon."

Optimus let himself be taken to the rec room. He felt confused, depressed, worried and...scared. Optimus Prime was rarely scared, but right this moment, he was. _I'm sorry Bumblebee,_ he thought, _I'm so sorry.._

One day. It had been one day since Ratchet disappeared into the medbay. One day of Ratchet working on Bumblebee, trying to save Bumblebee. One day since Optimus came back and broke the news.

Mudflap and Skids tried to brighten the mood, but to no avail. Sideswipe kept repeating that 'Bumblebee will be fine, he'll pull through' or 'Ratchet is a good medic, he'll patch Bee up!'. They all wanted to believe that, but none were sure if they could.

It had been one day of Ironhide refusing to leave the waiting room by the medbay. Jazz had tried to get the gruff mech to refuel, but Ironhide wouldn't budge.

It had been one day since Optimus had locked himself in his office. He was blaming himself for what had happened with Bumblebee.

_I could've seen it coming, _ he thought, _I should have taken the blow. It was meant for me. I should be the one in the medbay, not my sweet little Bumblebee. Will he ever forgive me?...if I get the change?_

His train of self-loathing thoughts came to a screeching halt when Jazz came into the office. "Prime," Jazz said," Stop blaming yourself, or Primus knows I'll do something to you."

Optimus looked surprised at his saboteur. "I know you, Optimus. I've known you for longer than an earth day," Jazz smiled sadly," I know you're blaming yourself for what happened to Bee."

Optimus sighed, turning his optics to the floor. Jazz walked over and pulled Optimus' helm up. "You could not have stopped the things that happened from happening," Jazz said sternly," whatever you may think."

Optimus didn't know what to say. Jazz let go of Optimus' chin and set himself in the chair. "So," Jazz said," How are you gonna confess your feelings to Bee?"

If Optimus would have a cube of energon, he'd spit it out and probably choke on it. "...what?" Jazz laughed," I can see it, Optimus. You love him."

Optimus blushed and stuttered. Jazz laughed even harder. "How come I know it before you do?" Jazz asked amused. Optimus stared at the mech and said," I didn't realize all those 'feelings' were because I'm in love.." Jazz clapped his servos.

"You said it!"

"Said what?"

"You admitted, you are in love with our scout!" Jazz exclaimed. Optimus optics went wide, finally realizing why he felt that 'feeling', the jealousy, the need to hug Bee and his confusion. He blinked a couple of times as Jazz left the office. He shook his helm in a daze and whispered:

"I am."


	18. Chapter 18

One day. It had been one day, 24 hours and Ratchet finally came out of the medbay. He instantly had an Ironhide in his faceplates, demanding to know everything. Ratchet sighed and tried to calm his friend. "I will tell everybody once we're all in the rec-room," he said in all earnest. Ironhide noticed the tired look in Ratchet's optics. "Of course," he said," I will get the others." Ratchet laid his servo on Ironhide's shoulderplates," I can go for a cube of energon."

Everybody who was currently at base and not on a mission, found themselves in the rec-room wanting to know the condition their yellow scout was in. The door opened and revealed a very tired medic. The non-stop caring and worry for Bumblebee had worn him out.

The room went silent. They had an open com. link connection with the one's on patrol. Every optic was on Ratchet. Who sighed and began to explain the amount of damage Bumblebee had. "I managed to get him stable, and he has been for 5 hours, which is a very good sign. He needs lots of rest, I want him for at least 3 more days in my medbay, limited visitations. He is not allowed to go drive, or anything other, for at least 2 weeks. He is allowed out of berth after 1 week. It will cost him much energy to recover and the damaged parts need to be looked over daily, they also need to be oiled."

It kept quiet for a bit. "That means he will be okay…right?" Mudflap asked. Ratchet smiled slightly," With a certain amount of effort, he'll live." They still kept their intensive gaze on the medic.

"Don't worry," Ratchet said," if not for any unknown emotional damage, he will be back to our own happy scout."

There were 3 seconds of silence, before a happy scream erupted from the open com. link. They all started laughing at Sideswipe's happy cheering and joined him. "A cube of energon for everybody!" Mirage exclaimed," We've got something to celebrate!"

In all the cheering, Ratchet turned to Ironhide and asked:" Where's Prime?" Ironhide huffed: "In his office, hasn't come out all day. Though he heard everything over the com. link." Ratchet nodded and left the rec-room.

He was on his way to Optimus, ready to drag him out of his office. The Prime needed to act like a mech now. There was a certain yellow bot who needed him.


	19. Chapter 19

_He is going to be fine_, Optimus thought, _thank Primus Bumblebee is going to live! But.. will he ever forgive me. How can he still love me, when I wasn't even able to protect him?_

His thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door. Again. His men had a weird liking to interrupting his thinking.

"It's open," Optimus said. The door opened. Optimus gulped as he saw the look on the medic's faceplates. Ratchet was not happy with him.

"Eh," Optimus cleared his throat," sit down, old friend." Ratchet did that. They were silent for a bit, before Ratchet broke the silence. "I told you to bring him back," the medic whispered. Optimus felt a pang of guilt.

"But not like that."

Ratchet rubbed his optics with his digits. "I'm sorry, my friend," Optimus stood from his chair and went by the medic's side," I didn't expect things to turn out like they did. I apologize for putting you through so much trouble."

He laid a servo on Ratchet's shoulderplates. "I know," Ratchet sighed," I just hoped that maybe this time things would go smoothly." Optimus sighed heavily," Things will never go smooth when Megatron is involved."

Ratchet hmpf-ed. "also," the medic said," I'm not the one you should apologize to." Optimus nodded and said:" I've got to apologize to Bumblebee a lot. For everything. I still can't believe I ever let him go."

He shook his helm. "He'll forgive you," Ratchet said softly. He patted the Prime's servo before standing up. "I know," Optimus chuckled," And I just not forget.."

He trailed off as Ratchet opened the door of his office. "What must you not forget?" Optimus smiled warmly.

"To tell him how much I love him."

Optimus was on his way to the medbay, a nervous expression on his faceplates. He wasn't afraid to tell Bumblebee his true feelings, but he still feared that Bumblebee wouldn't want him after what had happened.

He almost bumped into the saboteur when he rounded the corner. "Hey, Optimus," Jazz smiled," Where are you going?" Optimus smiled," I'm going to the medbay, to see how our scout is doing."

Optimus noticed the grin on Jazz's face and said:" Yes. Also tell him that I love him." He felt the pat on the back from Jazz as he walked by him.

"Primus knows he's had a crush on you for the longest time!" Jazz shouted from the hallway," Oh! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

Optimus shook his helm as Jazz's laughter rang through the hallways. Shortly after, Optimus arrived at the medbay. The doors were surprisingly unlocked and open. He carefully peeked inside. His optics went wide when he noticed a certain gruff mech, talking to the finally awoken scout.

Optimus wouldn't know what they said, for he was too far away to hear. Bumblebee had a sad expression and his servos were interlocked with Ironhide's. Ironhide seemed to be explaining something and Bumblebee nodded.

Suddenly, Ironhide pulled close and kissed him. There was a slight blush on Bumblebee's faceplates. Optimus just stared, but didn't feel less confident. He was still going to tell Bee.

Ironhide pulled back and said something, making Bumblebee blush even more. A sad smile, a stroke on the helm and Ironhide left the medbay.

Optimus quickly pretended to arrive and not that he had stood there, watching them. "He's awake," Ironhide said. He looked quite sad and Optimus felt guilty.

"You win this time, Prime."

And with that, Ironhide walked away with the posture of a slightly heartbroken mech. Optimus looked at his retreating back. _What did he mean?_ he thought, _I win this time..?_ He composed himself as he walked into the medbay. His steady composure almost failing when he saw the smile on his scout's faceplates.

"Hey, Bee," he said softly.

"Hey."

"I came to see how you were doing," Optimus said. "I'm fine," Bumblebee said and moved his body to show it. He cringed when the wounded wires left quite a nasty sting. Optimus chuckled," Try not to move around too much."

He patted Bee's helm," Although, that may be a difficult task for you." Bumblebee giggled. They sat in silence, looking at each other. "I a-," Optimus said, but got interrupted by Bumblebee's servo covering his mouthplates.

Bee looked into Optimus optics and smiled warmly. "I forgive you," he said as Optimus tried to speak again, he quickly added," for everything."

He pulled away his servo and pulled the Prime closed. They slowly inched in on each other. Soft lipplates met and they both closed their optics. Optimus melted into the kiss. This was what they both had been waiting for.

Bumblebee slowly pulled back. _This is so much better than with Megatron,_ Bumblebee thought, _not that I didn't like it…just. Different. Better._

"How did you know?" came Optimus' question. "I can see it in your optics," Bee smiled and stroke the Prime's cheek.

"And Jazz told me about your little confession."

Optimus blinked a couple of times in surprise. "That damn sneaky bot," Optimus whispered. Bumblebee's laughter filled the medbay. "Now, now," Ratchet said smiling as he walked into the medbay," don't overdo it. You still need to rest."

Bumblebee smiled at the medic. "Hey, Ratch?" he said, a twinkle in his optics," Guess what?" Ratchet raised an eyebrow ridge.

"What?"

Bumblebee pulled Optimus close and said:" Boss-bot loves me." They laughed and Optimus nodded. "That," he said," I do." He pecked Bumblebee on the lipplates.

"I love you very much."

Bumblebee giggled and kissed him back," And I love you."

Optimus Prime rarely fell in love. But right this moment, he was. He was in love with his adorable little scout.

_He was in love with Bumblebee. _

**Thank you all for reading this fanfic :)**

**Thanks for:**

**Following**

**liking/adding it to your favorites/ giving kurros**

**enjoying it (?)**


End file.
